Aly
Plot Past A monsterkin of unknown origins, Aly was often seen as a mutant, avoided and looked down upon by people along the streets. She lived on this life till she met Valefor, who not only accepts her for who she is, but also gave her a reason to live on. Timeless Arc Aly is a trickster Monsterkin who is capable of casting the deadly Charm Curse. Working for Lady Valefor, she uses any kind of tool she has to fulfil Valefor's orders. She first makes appearance in Demonic Blade I Episode 13-1, welcoming her Lady back to Glazelight Stronghold and later disguises as Scarlet and appears before Zalfier and Kaze. Later on, Aly encounters Ming and Aurora, still in Scarlet's form. However, Ming quickly sees through Aly's illusion and demands to reveal herself. Seeing the battle of will is lost for her, Aly dissolves her magic and shows herself in her true form. After showing herself, Aly confirms that she is the caster of the Charm Curse. Aly reveals the reason why she serves Valefor. Touched by her words, Ming approaches Aly. However, she casts the Charm Curse on Ming while both protagonists' guard is down, and orders the powerful Monsterkin to kill Aurora. Her death is blamed on Slash, who arrives a moment after her passing. Portal Battle Arc Acting as the late Colonel Mysoria , while the Alliance have their memories erased by Void Magic, Aly was able to stay in the Alliance to gather information for others. She was first seen relaying a command from Zaimur to Kanon , for a meeting to discussing the next plans of attack against the Demon Army. She actively participated in the battle of Rutari Heights the following day, defeating many Demon Army soldiers by herself thanks to her fire controlling abilities, but was defeated by Vertroy during the battle. After the battle, she is seen with Vortex at Pagoe Town. She seems responsible for Fenrir 's death, but left the scene in a hurry after sending Ezora to fight off Hiro and Shivaerus. She later reappeared in Stronghold Reignarock, where she 'captured' Valefor as part of her plan, while providing her with information she gathered. Her cover was blown when Zaimur suddenly regained his memories upon looking at the real Mysoria 's grave. She escaped the scene with an explosion, and currently its unknown if she survived. Personality A mysterious girl who seem to work under Valefor. She is a magic type monsterkin who has a devious heart. She has a habit of speaking in third person, and is capable of using any kinds of ruses and tricks to fulfil her Lady's orders. Abilities Form shift - Allows Aly to change to any person she seen before. She can only change into a person's looks, however, she still retains her voice and personality. Charm Curse - A high level curse that allows Aly to manipulate and control her target. However, the spell is gender-based. (It is currently unknown if the Charm Curse can be broken without killing the victim of the spell) Pyromancer spells Spells Aly have access to while Impersonating Mysoria , it is unknown if she actually knows this skills Fire Control - As a Pyromancer, Mysoria can freely control fire on the battlefield and use it as part of her magic Dragonblaze - Creates an inferno with two artifical dragons made by fire, deals widespread damage Weapons Sapphire Wing Staff - A staff that Aly used when impersonating Mysoria , it is said to be able to amplify the wielder's magic capabilities. It was dropped when her cover is blown Major Battles S2 Ep2: Battle at Rutari Heights: (Defeated, Lose,Disguised as Mysoria ) Trivia *She is currently the only female monsterkin, and also the only magic monsterkin in the series.